


When The Levee Breaks

by orphan_account



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victoria Hyde is one year younger than her brother Steven.When the levee breaks, mama, you got to move(the prologue sucks but the first chapter is just a bit better)





	1. Prologue (Baby,baby,baby,how do you feel?)

March, 1979

“I’m gonna leave you.”She whispers to him through it all.   
“You quoting Zeppelin or actually talking to me?”he asks her.   
“I’m goin away to stay!”She whisper-yells in his ear as she wraps her arms around his neck.  
“That’s not even the same song, Victoria.”He says to her as she starts to sway against him.   
“I’m about to lose my worried mind.”She says to him, now speaking into his chest in an effort to support herself.  
“You’re drunk, Victoria”He says to her as he finally wraps his arms around her waist and steadies her. They stay like that for a little while,   
“Never leave me.”She barely says into his ear.  
“Did you say something?”He pulls away from her enough to ask.   
“Take me home, Matthew.”She says as she collapses against him. 

1976

“If my dad catches me copping beers, he’ll kill me.”The skinny boy said to his friends.  
“Forman, we’re willing to take that risk.”The tall girl with long brown hair said to him from her place on top of the washing machine. She watched as the boys and Donna fought it out for a few more minutes, it all ending with Eric on his way up the stairs.  
“Well, I’ve got plans, have a grand old time.”She said as she got down from her place on the washing machine and fixed her jeans.   
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”Hyde said to her.   
“Well that just leaves me with a lot to do, doesn’t it big brother.”She said to him as she crossed behind him.   
“Make good choices”Donna says to her as she reaches the door.   
“Not planning on it.”She said as she slammed the door behind her. 

~

Victoria leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, just focusing on the music she could barely hear over the sounds of people talking. She brought the beer she had been nursing for a while now to her lips and took a long swig before turning her head to the left and pushing herself off of the wall and weaving through the crowd of people dancing and talking and enjoying their night. She finally found Jackie on the other side of the room, a closed water bottle clutched in her right hand. She didn’t stop until she was right next to her friend and they were both watching the party in silence.   
“Why did you get to drink today?”Jackie whined.   
“You drank last time.”Victoria said to her as she took another long swig of her beer.  
“Now you’re just being mean.”Jackie said.   
“You whine, I’m mean. Symbiosis.”Victoria said as she finished off her beer.  
“You sound like your brother when you use big words.”Jackie said to her as she took a sip of her water.  
“It’s my best feature.”She said to her with a smirk. Jackie did nothing but roll her eyes at her friend.   
“Stop rolling your eyes at me.”Victoria said to her before weaving her way through the crowd again. Jackie sat there in silence for a few minutes before some strange guy put an arm around her. She shoved him off of her with a humph and walked away, trying to find Victoria.

~

Jackie Burkhart walked into an empty house after dropping Victoria off and pretended that she had expected people to be home this time. They were never home, but she had half expected her mother to be home or at least passed out on the couch with a martini glass on the coffee table next to her. Nobody was home, the housekeeper had even been sent home hours ago. So Jackie walked silently through her house, dropping the keys to her fathers Lincoln on the kitchen table, before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She started eating the apple as she walked towards the staircase, climbing them slowly. She practically collapses against her bed, but not before quickly going through her nighttime routine. 

 

She wonders if Michael will call her sometime tomorrow.   
(He doesn’t)


	2. Eric's burger job(It made me mad, mad, mad.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric gets a job.
> 
> Victoria and Hyde go home. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You hurt me to my soul, oh oh

Jackie ignores the aching feeling in her hip as she stretches in silence next to Victoria. She reaches both her arms over her head and stretches them as far as they will go before bending over at the hips and hugging her chest with her arms, benging until her elbow touch the grass of the football field. She rolls her upper body right back up to an upright position before moving to stretch out her back and finally placing herself on the ground. She stretches in silence for a few minutes there before practice beging, Victoria nowhere to be found. She starts making up an excuse in her head for her friend but gets pulled away from it to listen to the newest gossip.  
Victoria is sitting in a detention room near the window and waiting for the teacher to fall asleep so she can get herself to cheerleading practice. She looks around the room quickly, almost hoping that she would find someone she could talk to until the proctor fell asleep, even Kelso. Her brother was probably supposed to be here, but god forbid he show up to detention. That’s why he kept getting detentions of course, but if you were to tell him that he would go off about something to do with the government and Victoria really liked to avoid listening to him go off about the government. The government was out to get them, of course, but she just didn’t like hearing about it more than she had to. 

The proctor falls asleep.  
~

Cheerleading practice tends to be a blur of talking girls and elaborate stunts, to Jackie and Victoria at least. They do like cheerleading, they really do, but sometimes the people were hard to deal with. Last year, as freshman, they had been the first freshman in ten years to make the varsity cheer team and had found themselves relying on each other as they were thrust into the world that was high school. This was now their second year on the squad and they had been friends since the made team as freshman. Jackie had started dating Michael Kelso, a friend of both Victoria and her brother a few months ago, and that led to the two girls spending more time in Eric Formans basement, a place they had once avoided like the plague.  
Like tonight, with Jackie having borrowed her father’s car(despite her not exactly having a license yet) and driving the two of them to Eric’s as they really tried to avoid walking everywhere. It had become a routine, if they were going to Eric’s, then Jackie would drive (Victoria had gotten her license two months ago when she turned sixteen but Jackie still insisted on driving).  
“Do we have to listen to this crap?”Victoria asked Jackie without looking at her. The crap was ABBA. Jackie turned her head over to Victoria.  
“Yes.”She said. Jackie swerved into the other lane as she did so.  
“Goddamit Jackie. Eyes on the road.”Victoria said as she pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of her backpack.  
“Don’t smoke in my car.”Jackie said as she(sort of) regained control of the car.Victoria rolled her eyes and placed a cigarette between her lips.  
“If I have to listen to ABBA I am going to smoke while I do so.”Victoria said before lighting the cigarette.  
“Bitch.”Jackie shot out.  
“Skank.”Victoria shot back as she leaned her head back against the seat.They sat in almost-silence for another minute, Jackie singing along with the music and Victoria smoking, it all ended of course, when Jackie slammed on the breaks.  
“I am getting you driving lessons for your birthday.”Victoria said to Jackie as she unbuckled and opened the car door.  
“I don’t need driving lessons.”Jackie said as she took the key out of the ignition and Victoria got out of the car.  
“You need a lot more than driving lessons, I can tell you that.”Victoria said through the open door before slamming it closed and making her way towards the basement door.Jackie quickly follows behind her and somehow(with those short little legs of hers) ends up in front of her and opening the door to the basement before her.  
“It’s me,your reason to wake up every morning!”She says as she enters the basement. The occupants of the basement(including Kelso) all groan with her arrival. Victoria follows behind her and rolls her eyes as she closes the basement door.  
“You’re giving me an aneurism, Jacqueline.”Victoria says as she makes her way towards the deep freeze to grab a popsicle.  
“Don’t call me Jacqueline, Prudence.”Jackie says to her from her place behind the couch. The two girls wordlessly keep eye contact as Victoria stamps out her cigarette.  
“Burn!”Kelso yells from his place on the couch. Victoria turns her gaze away from Jackie only to glare at Kelso. She averts her attention from him after a second and just opens her popsicle, nodding her head when she find it to be cherry.  
“Hey Jackie, I can start throwing middle names out too.”Victoria said as she sat up on the washing machine. Jackie widened her eyes for a moment as Victoria innocently ate her popsicle. Victoria just smirked at her in response-eerily making her look exactly like her brother.  
~  
“I just want to hear the guitar solo one more time.”Jackie said as she walked back over to the stereo. All of the occupants of the basement groaned.  
“Not again, use the headphones.”Hyde whined. Jackie stuck her tongue out at him as held up the headphone cord.  
“Good, now wrap the cord around your neck.”He added once the headphones were on her and she couldn’t hear him.  
“Steven.”Victoria reprimanded from her place on the washing machine. He turned around in his chair to stick his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out in response. As she looked around the room, she saw Kelso spinning a frisbee on his finger and staring at it intently. She found herself lost in staring at the frisbee moving. She just watched it spinning and spinning and spinning and-  
“Would you guys respect me if I worked at the town dump?”Eric asked, snapping her away from the frisbee. She just looked at him and shook her head.  
“The town dump? No.”Donna said.  
“Now the state dump...”She added a second later.  
“Why are you looking for a job?”Victoria spoke up from across the room.  
“Everything costs money”Eric said without looking at her.  
“Gas, clothes” He added, looking through the job posting in the newspaper.  
“Fun.”He said, finally looking up.  
“Dates. Dates cost money.”Kelso added, now balancing the frisbee instead of spinning it.  
“No Kelso that is prostitution.”Fez added like it was obvious as Victoria jumped off of the washing machine and moved to lean against the deep freeze.  
“Are dates really costing you money?”Victoria ignored Fez and asked Kelso, knowing full well that he never spent a damn thing and it was always Jackie shelling out the cash to go on dates. Hyde held his hand out behind him and she reached forward to give him a high five.  
“Dating is prostitution man. Only you don’t always get what you paid for.”Hyde said. Victoria made eye contact with Donna and they both rolled their eyes.  
“Said the man who’s never had a girlfriend.”Donna added from her place on the couch. Victoria thought about that for a moment, had her brother ever had a girlfriend?  
“What you guys don’t remember Esther, the biker chick?”Hyde asked. Victoria clapped her hands together as she jumped up from against the deep freeze.  
“I knew you had a girlfriend once.”Victoria said when everyone looked at her strangely.  
“Hey, whatever happened to her?”Eric asked. Victoria thought about that, she had seen her at something a little while.  
“She’s dating our uncle.”Hyde said.  
“I knew I saw her last week.”Victoria said.  
“Well, I’m going home for dinner.”Donna said as she stood up. Jackie finally took the god-awful headphones off.  
“Oh, any by the way, Mom and Dad are going to the playboy club at Lake Geneva this weekend.”Donna said. Oh, Bob and Midge.  
“Do you guys want souvenirs?”She added, obviously knowing the answer before she asked.  
“Ooh, ashtrays.”Hyde said.  
“A woman.”Fez said at the same time.  
“Your parents are going out of town?”Jackie asked Donna. Victoria noted what she was doing, which was rather obvious as she stared at Eric when she said it.  
“Really?”Victoria said directly to Eric. He was too busy with his newspaper of course.  
“Yeah, I mean, I’ll be babysitting my sister Tina all weekend. Just me. Alone. Watching TV. I might order a pizza. “Donna pretended she wasn’t staring at Eric as she said all this, but anyone with half a brain could tell what she was doing.  
“I got an idea.”Kelso said abruptly as he jumped over the couch.  
“Oh no.”Victoria said quietly as she stole his seat and his frisbee, which he had thrown on the couch in his race to get off of it.  
“We’ll have a party at Donna’s.”He said as he wrapped an arm around Donna’s shoulders.  
“A toga party!” He added excitedly. Jackie started patting him on his shoulder in an attempt of getting through to him.  
“Michael, Michael! Maybe Donna doesn’t want to throw a party. Maybe she wants to be alone.”Jackie said to him.  
“Yeah, just me, alone. If someone happens to stop by that’d be pretty cool.”Donna said, looking at Eric for a second. Anyone with a brain cell would understand what the girls were doing.  
“So we’re on. I’ll bring the beer”Kelso added. Unfortunately, Kelso was not one of those people.  
“Donna, I have never been to an American party. May I come?” Neither was Fez.  
“Uh yeah, I don’t care. “Donna said, looking directly at Eric.  
“Uh, so uh, Eric, are you gonna be there?”Donna asked him. Eric finally looked up from the newspaper.  
“What? Yeah, that sounds fine.”Eric said, going back to the newspaper.  
“Cool, catch you guys later.”Donna said as she pat Kelso on the back and then exited through the basement door.  
“Whoo-hoo-hoo. Party at Donna’s.”Kelso said as he sat on the arm of the couch. Jackie came to stand between the him and Eric and slaps them both on the back of the head simultaneously.  
“You are both so stupid.”Jackie says to them before staring at them, seemingly waiting for them to understand why.  
“Ow, why?”Eric asks. Jackie says nothing, stomping out of the basement with a humph.  
“Dammit she’s my ride.”Victoria says as she gets up from the couch and crosses behind it. She stops next to Kelso and Eric like Jackie did before, as the two boys try to understand why they were attacked. She looks Kelso and Eric and then frogs both Kelso and Eric.  
“Idiots. Absolute idiots.”She says as she leaves the basement.  
~

The Hyde house didn’t look like a house that children had grown up in. The Forman house looked like a house where children had grown up in, as did the Pinciotti house, god, even the Kelso house looked like a house kids had grown up in. The Hyde house looked like the house you would use when you were hiding from the cops, and most of the occupants of the house had done that at some point. Nobody grew up in that house, nobody really lived in that house, they just passed through. Bud had passed through, and he stayed for eight years. Uncles pass through on their way to somewhere better or somewhere worse. The Hyde house was not somewhere to stay permanently. Everyone knew that, so the Hyde’s avoided their house like it was the plague.  
It was like the place didn’t exist, in the lives of Steven and Victoria anyways. Nobody ever came over, unless it was really the only option, they didn’t even talk about their house. Kelso would complain about living in a house with six siblings and Jackie would talk about her house but never would the Hyde’s even acknowledge that they had a house. They would sleep over at the Forman’s house or the Kelso’s house or Victoria at Jackie’s house. They would find reasons not to go home and barely talk to each other outside of the house. It was like being around each other made their lives more real and it terrified them but they would never admit it.  
They used to be close, they used to be so close. Everything started changing so quickly and suddenly that they didn’t know what to do with it so they just, avoided each other. It didn’t happen all at once, not really, but when they looked back on it it was a slow act. They didn’t even fully know when it had started they just knew that it had happened and it was awful. Somehow they fell apart and then Victoria signed up for cheerleading and they fell apart more if that was possible.  
A this point, the only thing still holding them together was the Hyde house and they didn’t want it anymore. They weren’t really together at this point.  
“Edna here?”Hyde asked as he found his sister on the living room couch.  
“Haven’t seen her.”Victoria said as she picked up the beer she had left on the floor next to her.  
“Did you even look for her?”He asked her as he went into their kitchen to grab himself a beer.  
“Why would I?”She asked him as she pushed herself into a sitting position and slid over for him to sit down on the couch as well.  
“You got a point there.”He said as he sat down next to her. They say in silence for a few moments, just sipping on their beers next to each other.  
“This is nice.”She says to him, not even looking at him.  
“You’re spending too much time with Jackie.”He says to her without flinching.  
“You live in Forman’s basement.”She shoots back at him.  
“Forman got a job” He says to her after a moment’s silence.  
“I give it a month.”She says to him as she finishes off her beer.  
“I’ll take that bet.”He responds.  
“Twenty bucks?”He asks her.  
“Twenty bucks.”She says to him as he sticks out a hand to her. They shake on it and she leans back against the couch. 

Victoria was right, it was nice. 

~

Victoria, Hyde, and Donna sat in Donna’s backyard, observing the party that Kelso had thrown around them. They didn’t talk to each other, oh no, they just saw there, Hyde in the lawn chair, and Donna and Victoria sitting on the couch, Donna on the arm and Victoria on the top of it with her feet on the cushions. They were pretty resigned to hating this party, and sitting there in silence, until they heard Kelso scream ‘toga’, and run up to them with four beers in his hands and a bedsheet tied around him, Jackie following behind him.  
“Hey, man, nice dress”Hyde said with a nod.  
“I have one just like it.”Victoria said as she moved her hair over her right shoulder and leaning forward. Kelso said nothing, just held the beers out in front of him.  
“You brought four beers meathead?”Hyde asked when he saw what he had in his hands.  
“We’ll share.”Kelso said. Victoria rolled her eyes and unbuttoned one of the buttons on her shirt.  
“Here’s to our wasted youth,huh?”Hyde said as he took two beers from Kelso and tossed one to his sister. They all opened their beers at the exact same time. Kelso and Jackie both crossed to sit on the couch as Victoria got off it and moved to sit on the coffee table with her beer. Hyde moved to stand next to Donna, as Fez walked up to the two of them.  
“Hi Fez.”Donna said to the foreign boy.  
“Good evening Donna, which of these ladies are easy.”Fez said as he motioned around the room. Victoria looked around for a moment before she raised her hand. Fez looked over at her.  
“Hello pretty lady.”Fez said to her. She rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.  
“She’s not a pretty lady, she’s my sister, Fez.”Hyde said to him.  
“And it’s still never gonna happen.”Victoria added.  
“But, in my country.”Fez started. Victoria didn’t even want to know.  
“It won’t be happening here.”Hyde interjected.  
“It will never be happening here, Fez, we’ve been over this.”Victoria said to him as she stood up, placing a hand on Donna’s shoulder to steady herself.  
“Oh, I see.”Fez said as he looked down.  
Victoria watched as Fez walked away and Jackie and Kelso went to walk inside. She looked around the party for a second before catching the eye of a boy at least one year older than her and looked like a blonde version of Kelso. She looked down at her shirt and unbuttoned one more button before finishing off her beer and starting on her way over to him, leaving Donna and her brother alone. She looked over a shoulder a minute later and saw Donna leaving, so she nodded her head at her brother and turned her attention back to the boy talking to her.  
“So are we going to fuck or not? Because I’m on a schedule here.”Victoria said to him as he stopped talking to take a sip of his beer.  
“What?”He said as he choked on his beer. Victoria rolled her eyes.  
“I need an answer.”she said to him.  
“Oh hell yeah.”he said to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and walked her out of the yard.  
~  
Victoria tried to be as silent as possible as she walked into the house, in hopes of not raising hell by waking up her mother. She also didn’t know if any of her ‘uncles’ were over, and she didn’t want to find out by waking one up and pissing him off. So, she held her shoes in her right hand to stop the boots from clacking, and was trying to fix her hair so if someone did wake up, she would look almost innocent. She closed the door expertly, without making a single sound, and got all the way to her bedroom without waking anybody up.  
“You’re in late.”She heard a voice say as she closed the bedroom door. She shrieked in surprise as she turned around to see her brother sitting on her bed.  
“You’re an asshole, you know that.”She said to him as she leaned against the bedroom door.  
“Have fun tonight, sister dear?”He asked her with a smirk.She glared at him for a moment, finally noticing that there were practically wearing the same shirt. They had to stop doing that.   
“Shut up.”She said to him as she dropped her boots to the floor. They were silent for a moment(weren’t they always).  
“I’m pretty sure Forman just quit his job.”he says to her.  
“Pay me tomorrow.”She responds with. They are silent again, her tapping her fingers against the bedroom door.  
“Is there a reason you’re in my room.”She finally asks him.  
“Edna got a new boyfriend.”He says to her a moment later. She nods her head in understanding.  
(some things should just stay between siblings, even siblings that don’t seem to like each other that much anymore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while! I kind of like how the flow of this one went, more than the last one. I made some subtle changes, for example, I took Donna's sister out, because she disappears in the show anyways so it made it easier to place Victoria there. I only plan to do episode re-writes that add Victoria to a certain point, and most of them aren't al of the episode. There are some that I know I want to do, but a lot of other places that I want to go, so we're just going to see what happens. I hope you all enjoyed, and i would love feedback. Also, I'm on tumblr as jacquelineshoping if anyone wants to throw me a bone there, because I'd also love to do some T70S content there like head canons and stuff but i need people to want me to do that first. Well anyways, have a nice weekend.


	3. Stolen Car(try to make it last all night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spends the night in prison. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking Kelso, man.

“Oh my god, ‘hair do’s and don’t of Olympic gold medalists’ .”Donna said, looking at a magazine with Jackie. Jackie nodded along with Donna as they looked through the magazine.  
“Oh my god.”Jackie said suddenly. She looked closer at the magazine.  
“Is that Dorothy Hamill. She’s a virgin.”Jackie said with a strange look on her face before leaning back against the arm of the couch.   
“Speaking of um....”Donna said as she sat up a little stranger. Unable to find the words she was looking for, she motioned with her hands for a moment before finally giving up.   
“You know those girls at school who do it, like, all the time?”Donna asked.   
“Yeah.”Jackie said.  
“All right, is it just me, or do they seem more relaxed?” Donna asked thoughtfully, Jackie looked deep in thought for a moment, seriously considering that possibility. Just then, Hyde opened the basement door.   
“Hi!”They both said urgently in unison, acting like they hadn’t just been talking about sex.   
“Hey, what are you guys doing?”Eric asked the two girls as he took off his coat.   
“They are talking about sex.”Fez said from his seat in the lawn chair.   
“Come on Fez, chicks don’t talk about sex man.”Hyde said as he sat down in his normal seat.   
“It’s dirty.”He added as he crossed his legs.   
“Yes we do.”Jackie added.   
“Especially when it’s about Michael Kelso, my dreamboat.”Jackie said, soundly oddly like a thirteen year old.   
“Oh great now we have to talk about Jackie and Kelso’s sex life. This is my worst nightmare.”Hyde said dryly.   
“It’s my reality.”Victoria said as she walked into the basement from the junk room in the back, coming to sit on the dryer.   
“All right, you know what.”Donna interjected with a laugh.   
“Before you guys got here, Jackie and I were actually having a pretty good time.”Donna said as she looked at everyone around her. Everyone except Victoria looked at her strangely.   
“I know, I was surprised too.”Donna said as Jackie giggled a bit.   
“Hey Donna, you wanna go to my house.”Jackie asked her newfound friend.   
“You know what, okay.”Donna said as she got up from the couch.   
“Donna.”Victoria called after the redhead. Both Donna and Jackie turned to look at her  
“We are much more relaxed.”She said with a nod. Donna and Jackie nodded in understanding before leaving the basement. Fez quickly moved to where Jackie had been sitting and started reading a magazine.  
“What were you doing back there?”Eric asked Victoria as she picked at one of her nails.   
“Sleeping. At least, I was until Donna and Jackie showed up.”she said without giving him any attention. Everyone choose not to ask why she was sleeping back there. Nobody really cared that much.   
“So what do you guys wanna do?”Hyde asked, ignoring the earlier conversation.   
“We could walk to, the Hub.” Eric suggested. Victoria shook her head.   
“Too far.”Hyde said, shrugging the suggestion off.   
“We could walk to.”Eric started.   
“Tooo far.”Hyde interrupted with.   
“Man this sucks.”Eric complained. Victoria rolled her eyes.   
“I just can’t believe that Red took away my car because of one stupid little scratch.”Eric said as he motioned with his hands as to how big the scratch was in his eyes.   
“I know, man. Who would think Red would overreact?”Hyde said to Eric. Victoria glared at the back of his head.  
“I did.”Fez said, raising his hand.   
“I have noticed Red is a real hard-ass. One toe over the line, sweet Jesus you are clobbered.You know what I’m saying?”Fez said with a laugh. No one else did.   
“Hey guys, check it out.”Kelso said a second later as he entered the basement and waved a set of car keys in front of his face.   
“Did you get a car?”Hyde asked him.   
“Yeah. my cousin Sully loaned me his wheels.”Kelso said proudly. Victoria nodded in appreciation.   
“Yes.”Eric said excitedly.   
“So where to?” Kelso asked. Victoria made a face as she thought about it. They were all silent for a moment.   
“You just want to hang?”Eric asked Kelso.   
“Yeah.”Kelso said as he stepped onto the couch.   
“Cool.”Hyde said as Victoria stepped off the dryer and made her way into the lawn chair. She collapsed in the chair, stretching her long legs out onto the coffee table, watching as Kelso’s eyes trailed over them. She smirked at him when his eyes finally found his way to her face. He quickly turned his attention to the tv when she did so, trying to pretend that he hadn’t just been caught in the act. Happy with herself, she turned her head to the television as well-not without catching the glare her brother was shooting her way.  
~  
Victoria, Eric, Fez, Hyde, and Kelso all sat in Sully’s car, with Hyde and Kelso upfront. They had been cruising for a while, Kelso and Hyde looking perfectly comfortable in their seats in the front. The backseat was a different story. Fez looked somewhat comfortable, always having been banished to the back of the cruiser before. Eric looked absolutely miserable in the middle seat, but he tended to whine a bit when he didn’t have the cruiser. Victoria would have been content in the seat behind Kelso, but she seemed to get more and more annoyed the more that Eric whined about not having his car. She also pressed herself furthest against the door the more he spoke, trying to separate herself from his negativity.   
“This backseat sucks. “Eric whined. No one responded to or acknowledged him.   
“Plus it’s too small. Victoria’ leg is touching mine.”He added. Victoria rolled her eyes then turned her head to stare at him.   
“Enjoy it. It’s a nice leg.”She said to him, annoyed with his constant whining today.   
“I shouldn’t even be in the backseat.”Eric declared a minute later. Victoria banged her head against the window  
“You know, I should be driving my own car!”He added.   
“Well, the reason you’re not driving your own car, Forman is because you’re irresponsible, and you scratched it.”Hyde said with a laugh at the end. They all laughed at Eric’s expense.   
“Yeah. That’s a good one. “Kelso said. Just then, Eric reached over Victoria and the driver’s seat in order to give Kelso a purple-nurple, like he had done to him before, getting them into this whole mess.   
“I’m trying to drive the car here, man.”Kelso complained when Eric finished. Victoria hit Eric in the chest as he leaned back against the seat. Ignoring the two of them, Hyde leaned forward and turned on the radio, looking disgusted upon landing on a slow song.   
“No, put it back. I like that song.”Eric said as Hyde started changing the channels.   
“Pipe down now, back seat Charlie.”Hyde shot out at him as he continued changing the channel. Eric looked offended as Hyde finally landed on Highwater Star by Deep Purple. Everyone except Eric started singing along to the song as Kelso voiced his approval.  
“The backseat sucks.”Eric said, turning to Fez.  
“Welcome to my sad little world.”Fez said to him.   
Victoria took a deep breath, it would be a long ride.   
~  
The five of them sat in the car, in the same seat as before, but now with burgers, sodas, and fries. Eric still looked miserable, but everyone else was fine. Victoria looked a lot calmer now that she had some food in her system. They were all silently starting in on their food, as happy as they could be, when Eric started talking again. Victoria was going to scream, she decided.   
“Oh great, no pickles. Now we gotta go back.”Eric said.   
“SHUT UP.”Everyone yelled at him in unison. They were silent for a moment. Victoria enjoyed it.  
“Hey, why does Sully have a statue of the Virgin Mary on his dashboard?”Eric wondered allowed.   
“Maybe he’s like, religious or something.”Kelso said. Victoria took another deep breath.   
“Wasn’t Sully in prison for arson?”Hyde asked Kelso. Victoria’s eyes widened, this would go poorly. Everything went poorly with them.   
“Yeah.”Kelso said, brushing the comment off.   
“People that burn stuff believe in god too, Hyde.”Kelso added as if it was obvious.   
“Why does his key chain say ‘i love bingo’”Hyde asked Kelso. Victoria said nothing and ate her burger, the way this was going, this would be all she ate that night.   
“Sully must love bingo.”Fez decided.   
“All right, I’m starting to think that maybe this isn’t Sully’s car.”Eric said aloud.   
“No shit.”Victoria said under her breath.   
“Then whose car is it?”Kelso asked, his mouth full of food. They heard the police siren as soon as he finished saying that.  
“Dammit Kelso.”Victoria said as she collapsed against the seat.   
She didn’t need this today.  
~  
VIctoria was annoyed, this whole day was going awfully. That tended to happen on the days that she didn’t have cheerleading, the structure of the practice tended to keep her out of trouble. She didn’t have cheerleading today, she didn’t have it yesterday, and she didn’t have it tomorrow, so the chances of her ending up here were pretty high anyways. The Edna gene would probably have taken over sometime around four a.m and she would have ended up in a holding cell anyways. This wasn’t a holding cell, this was her held by herself in an interrogation room, awaiting to be charged with grand theft auto. Fucking Kelso.   
“Alright Victoria, what did you do this time?” she heard a voice ask her. She turned to the door to the room she was in, finding an officer she was far too familiar with at this point.   
“I didn’t do anything.”She said to him calmly, crossing her arms.   
“You were driving in a stolen car.”He said to her as he came to stand in front of her, forcing her to look up at him.   
“I wasn’t driving it.”She said to him. He opened up the file in his hand and started flipping through it.   
“Look Victoria, if you confess, the sentence will go down, you might be able to get out and still enjoy your life.”He said to her.  
“Look officer, there wouldn’t be a reduced sentence for me, you know that. But if I had stolen a car, why would I let an idiot like Kelso drive it.”She said to him. He nodded his head before leaving her alone in the interrogation room.   
She was going to kill Michael Kelso. 

~  
“This is great. I’m dead.” Eric said.   
“You know, where you were in my car, and I was running the show I don’t remember one single time we all got arrested.”He added.   
“That’s true. It was always just Victoria.”Hyde agreed.  
“Eric, will you just relax? We’re all in trouble here.”Kelso defended.   
“Oh, no no no. no-no-no.”Eric said.   
“We’re not all in trouble here. Your parents have seven kids, They won’t even notice you’re gone.”Eric said to Kelso. He turned to Fez.  
“Your parents don’t even live in this country.”He said to him. He finally turned to Hyde.   
“And your mom, probably one cell over. So that just leaves me. I’m the only one who’s really in trouble here.” Eric said.   
“Look, Forman, I’ll be in much trouble as you are as soon as Edna sobers up.”Hyde said.   
“I will be deported. They’re gonna send me back to my homeland, the beautiful island of-”Fez was cut off by the door opening and the same officer who had just been with Victoria came in.   
“Okay, who’s the ringleader here?”The officer asked.  
“He is.”They all said, pointing at Eric.   
“You get one phone call.”The officer said, handing Eric a dime.   
“To anywhere?”Fez asked.   
“One local phone call.”He added, closing the door behind him.   
“So, who should we call?”Hyde exhaled.   
“I’d call Red, but I feel safer in jail.”Eric said.   
“I, um, don’t know my phone number.”Fez said.   
“I can’t call Edna man, it’s poker night.”Hyde said. She also probably wouldn’t have some to get them, but that wasn’t something he was about to tell them all.   
“No offense, but isn’t every night poker night for Edna.”Kelso said, motioning with his arms. He started to laugh at his own joke. Hyde said nothing, he just frogged Kelso.   
“No, no no. I got it. I’ll call Jackie.”Kelso said. Eric handed him the dime and Kelso went over to dial the phone.  
“Her dad’s a lawyer, and she’s got a checkbook.”Kelso said.   
“Hey, whatever happened to Victoria.”Eric asked Hyde as Kelso started to speak to Jackie.  
“They probably put her in a different room.”Hyde said before they started listening in on Kelso and Jackie’s conversation.

It’s wasn’t going well for them.

~  
Victoria was beyond annoyed at this point. The worst part of this was that she was alone, she would have even settled with having Fez with her at this point. She hated being held in interrogation alone, it made her paranoid. She always ended up assuming that the people in the other interrogation room were going to turn on her and she would end up in prison with the rest of them walking away free and in the clear. She especially didn’t trust that Foreman or Kelso wouldn’t flip on her and Hyde the second that they had the chance even though they probably didn’t. If they were sitting next to Hyde then they wouldn’t flip on him but they would maybe flip on her if she wasn’t near them and she really, really couldn’t go to prison.   
“Your friends haven’t said anything, but they got their one phone call.”The officer said to her as he reentered the room he was keeping her in.  
“Do I get one?”She asks him calmly.   
“You were brought in with them. I gave the dime to the ringleader.”He said as he leaned against the wall across from her. Of course she wouldn’t get the phone call. She stared at the officer for a moment, she recognized him from somewhere else.   
“You’ve brought me in before, haven’t you?”She finally asked the officer.   
“Yeah, I have.”He said. She looked at him strangely for a moment.   
“Have you ever brought my mom in?”She asked. He looked taken aback.   
“Yeah, I have.”He repeated.  
“You know that I didn’t steal that car.”She accused.   
“Yeah, I do.”He said.   
“Why am I still here then?”She asks him.   
“Can’t let you all go until we have the evidence, and I can’t let you go until I let them go. I’m not sending you home without them getting you.”He said to her calmly.   
“Okay.”She says as she drops her head between her knees.  
“I’m making the skinny kid sweat so he never screws up. You should be out within the hour.”He adds before leaving her alone again. 

She hated the silence. 

~  
“You two have a nice little talk?”Eric asked Kelso as he sat down after talking with Jackie.  
“Oh yeah.”Kelso said, still happy with how the conversation went. Kelso laughed again, excited with how his night was going to go.   
“You know what’s funny?”Eric asked innocently.   
“What?”Kelo asked, still laughing.   
“Nothing! Because you forgot to ask for her help, you moron!”Eric yelled. Hyde frogger Kelso in the arm again.   
“My god, you’re right.”Kelso said once he realized.  
“Give me another dime?”Kelso asked Eric.   
“We only had one dime.”Hyde said angrily.   
“We only got one phone call.”He added, losing his temper.   
“Oh my god.”Kelso said.   
“Somebody give me a spoon. I’m gonna dig my way out of here.”He said in all seriousness. It was then that Fez attacked him, having to be pushed back into his seat by Eric and Hyde. FOr his own safety, Kelso leaned up against the wall. 

~

Victoria sat in her interrogation room, now resigned to the silence that was consuming her. She hated it really, but there was nothing to be done about it. It was always silent in her home so she tried to avoid it in her everyday life. Jackie never stopped talking and so Victoria clung to her and made her into her best friend. There was always talking in the Forman’s basement and in their house so she made a point to be there as often as she could. She as good at avoiding the silence. She went to parties where it was so loud that she couldn’t think and she made sure there was always music playing when she was alone with people so that she wouldn’t be left to her own thoughts. But here she was, and it was silent.   
She thought about her brother first, and a lot. A few weeks ago, they seemed to have been getting along just fine, but then they went back to the way that they had been before. She hated the way that they were. They didn’t talk to each other, and they seemed to hate each other, never worrying about the other’s well being. Was he worried about her, all alone in an interrogation room? She was worried that he had snapped and killed Kelso , but did he care how she was doing.   
Probably not. 

(he was a little worried but god forbid he tell anyone that.)

~

Hyde was pissed, to say the least. He didn’t need this today. He really didn’t need this everyday, but it was worse to get arrested with your younger sister because then you worry about her because they put her in a different room. Then you’re left alone with three of the stupidest people you have ever met in your life and realize that you don’t have anybody to call, nobody would come get you or worry about you because your sister got arrested too. But then you relize that you’ve been an ass to her the past few weeks so she probably wouldn’t have come to get you if you had called her. When you realize all that, you get pissed off.   
“Eric, you’ve gotta do something man.”Kelso said nervously, taking Hyde away from his thoughts as he turned his head to him.   
“Me, what about you, Kelso? Or Hyde?” Eric said. Hyde turned his head to him for a second.   
“I can’t talk to cops, man. I go insane with rage.”Hyde said. (and i get more worried about vic and i don’t need that today).  
“Oh, and me too. Nuts.”Kelso said, motioning with his hands to make himself seem crazy. He wasn’t crazy, he was just stupid.   
“Eric, you gotta help us.” Kelso reiterated.   
“So now I’m back in charge. This is so typical.”Eric said before getting up and walking towards the door.   
“Okay, you know what? Fine.”Eric said, turning around to face the three boys.  
“Once again, I’ll suck it up, be the man and save all your sorry asses.”He said before turning to the door and knocking on it. The officer from before opened the door.   
“Officer, I need to talk to you, please.” Eric said, before stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind him.   
“You gotta let me go!”He cried into the officer’s chest. The officer stood unamused and pushed the scrawny boy off of him.   
“Please, God. My dad’s gonna kill me.”Eric cried.   
“You stole a car, kid.”The officer said.   
“What kind of cop would I be if I just let you go?”He asked the scrawny kid.   
“My best friend the cop?”Eric suggested.   
“Look, it really wasn’t my fault. We borrowed it from a friend.”Eric said.   
“Yeah, haven’t heard that one before.”  
“Hey guess what? They didn’t really steal the car, they borrowed it from a friend.”The cop said to another cop who had walked up with a few files.  
“Well, actually they did. Turns out this guy Sully borrowed it from his grandmother and she forgot and called it in stolen. Nice old lady though, she plays bingo. “The officer said, looking at the files he had in his hands.   
“Oh, my god this is great. So, we’re free to go?”Eric asked the two officers.   
“Yeah, which one are you?”One of the officers asked.   
“Eric Forman.”Eric responded, the officer looked for is file.   
“Forman? Is your dad Red Forman?”He asked Eric as he handed Eric the file.   
“Uh, yeah.”Eric said nervously.   
“You poor bastard.”The officer said seriously.   
“Well, thank you.”Eric said.  
“Here.”The officer said, handing Eric the rest of the files. Eric turned to walk back into the interrogation room to tell his friends the good news. He walked in with bit of a swagger, feeling like he had just outsmarted the police. He dropped the files onto the empty chair, and said nothing for a moment.   
“So?”Hyde asked, taking note of the files in front of him.   
“So. So call a cab, we’re sprung.”Eric said, proud of himself.   
“What? We’re free?”Kelso asked.   
“All charges dropped.”Eric said.   
“Wait, that is what you wanted, right?”He asked a second later. The other three all stood up and thanked Eric for getting them out. They all gave the scrawny a hug(something they would later deny).   
“Let’s get the hell out of here.”Hyde added, going to grab the files.   
“Yeah.”Kelso said. As they all got to the door, they realized one big thing. 

The door was locked. 

~

Victoria knew that something was up once she had been in the interrogation from for five hours. Three of them without having been visited by a cop. And then she knew something was up when they moved her into a holding cell and took her out of the interrogation room. She knew something was up when he told her that the charges were dropped and that she could leave when her brother left. She especially knew that something was up when she realized that her brother went home. 

Fucking Kelso.

~

The boys were happy to be back in the basement, the next morning. They hadn’t liked their few hours in jail, and weren’t eager to ever go back there. They were on a high after having all the charges dropped, none of them really aware that Eric did absolutely nothing in the ways of making that happen. They were all happy to be back in Eric’s basement, and Kelso was especially to have gotten out of prison for *other* reasons. But, none of them could really shake the fact that they had forgotten something.   
“I wonder where miss Victoria is.”Fez wondered aloud. Hyde and Eric both realized what they had forgotten and made eye contact.   
“Oh god.”Eric said as the four boys shot out of their seats and made their way to Eric’s newly returned Vista Cruiser.

~

Victoria seemed eerily calm with the four boys went to pick her up. She was just sitting in the holding cell and staring straight in front of her. She kept tapping her fingers, the tap-tap-tap-tap being the only sound in the police station, save for some subtle chattering from the few officers in there. She heard them come into the station, but she barely acknowledged their presence, she just continued staring in front of her. She turned her head, but only when an officer told her she was free to go.   
“Name.”the man in the window said.   
“Victoria Hyde.”She said as she signed the papers he had handed her through a small gap at the bottom of the window.   
“Here are your assets.”he said to her as he pulled out a plastic bag.   
“One wallet. One lighter. A pack of marlboros. One black leather belt. One silver chain. Two earrings.”Hee said as he handed her everything. She silently put her earrings on, as well as the chain, and put her belt on.   
“One black leather jacket.”He said to her as he handed her the final item.   
“Thank you.”She muttered as she shrugged on the jacket and put her remaining items in the jacket pockets.   
“Is there anything that you came in with that was not returned to you.”He asked her drolly.   
“No.”She says breathily.  
“You are free to go.”He says to her. She turns on her heel and bristly walks past the four boys and out the doors and towards the cruiser.   
“Victoria.”Hyde barely says as she walks past him without even looking at him. 

They ride home in silence, and she jumps out of the car when Eric pulls up a block away from the Hyde house, as he always does. Hyde is barely able to follow her.   
“Vic I’m sorry.”He calls after her as she walks, pulling her jacket tighter around her body.  
“Whatever.”She says to him without looking at him. He runs up a little bit just to catch up with her.   
“I’m sorry. I screwed up.”He says to her.  
“That’s very true.”She agrees.  
“I didn’t mean to leave you there.”He says.   
“I’m sure you didn’t.”She says to him.   
“Victoria.”He starts. She turns on him abruptly.   
“Do you really hate me that much?”She asks him before turning again and continuing on her way to their house.   
“I don’t hate you.”He calls after her.   
“How could you possibly forget that your sister was arrested with you if you didn’t hate her.”She asks him without expecting an answer.   
“How can you possibly hate me this much when all I am trying to do is be a good sister.” She turns around to ask him. This time, she stays turned around.   
“What did I do?”She asks him.   
“I don’t hate you Victoria. You’re my sister.”He said to her.   
“Bullshit.”She chokes out.   
“I don’t hate you. I just.”He starts.   
“Forgot. How the fuck do you forget.”She asks him.   
“The Edna gene.”He says to her.   
“Why do you hate me?”She asks him again.   
“I don’t hate you.”He repeats.   
“Bullshit!”She says, screaming it this time.   
“You glare, and you won’t even call me your sister. You pretend i’m not real, that i’m not yours. What have I done that makes you unable to stand me.”She screams.   
“Do you see what you do?”He asks her after a few moments of silence.   
“What do I do?”She asks him.   
“Leading Kelso on like that, that’s a shitty thing to do. He has a girlfriend. Jackie is you best friend, and that’s a shitty thing to do to her. “He says to her.   
“You don’t even like Jackie that’s bull.”She says to him.   
“You look exactly like him.”He says. She says nothing.   
“I don’t hate you, I just don’t know what to do about you.”He says finally.   
“Okay.”She says.   
“I can try and be better.”He says.   
“So can I.”She says.   
“That’s cool.”He says. They both continue walking to their house.   
“I’m sorry I left you in jail.”He said.   
“That’s okay. I”m sorry I yelled at you.”She says.   
“That’s okay.”He says. 

(they both felt pretty shitty about the whole thing, to be honest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed, so far I've liked the chapters that have been written like this. i'm planning on doing most of the rest of season one like this, and then do select episodes from the second and third season with some completely original chapters as well. I have no idea as to how long the story will be, but I do want to do most of the entire show, so it may be a multiple part story. anyways, i hope everyone enjoyed, and i would love some feedback. 
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr at jacquelineshoping as I would be happy to answer asks and throw out some head canons and anything else. 
> 
> have a lovely tuesday
> 
>  
> 
> also-noticed i had a good amount of mistakes in the last chapter, hopefully my editing skills have improved for this one


	4. The pill(I know what it means to be alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie takes a test, Donna gets a pill, and Victoria gets angry.

“Now, coming up in the second half hour of American bandstand, Shields and Yarnell, Elton John and Kiki Dee, and now the Spotlight dance. This is Mr.Lou Rawls.”The announcer on the television said. The music started playing immediately after. Slowly, Eric started dancing to the music, including more and more parts of his body in every passing second. He didn’t even notice Jackie come into the basement, until he turned around and saw her staring at him.  
“Jackie! Door!Knock!”He exclaimed when he saw her.  
“Sorry I didn’t know you’d be doing anything so embarrassing.”She said rather nicely as she came to sit down on the couch.  
“You haven’t seen Vic lately, have you?”She asks him as she comes to stand near him by the couch.  
“No.”He said.  
“Um, is Donna here?”She tried a second later.  
“No.”He says. She felt defeated for a second, she really, really needed to talk to someone. And if she didn’t talk to Vic or Donna that would leave Hyde and Kelso and no, she could not tell Kelso. That would leave Hyde and Fez and Eric and Hyde wouldn’t be nice to her and Fez was strange which left, Eric.  
“Look, I need to talk to someone.”She said as she sat down.  
“I can really use a friend right now.”She added.  
“Okay, then, well, good luck with that.”Eric said as he made his way towards the stairs.  
“Eric, can I talk to you?”Jackie turned and asked him before he had a chance to get away from her.  
“Look, I’ve always been able to trust you and, God, you’re such a nice guy. “Jackie said to him after he turned around to face her.  
“No, I’m not.”Eric said through a nervous laugh in an attempt to get himself out of the situation.  
“Yes, you are.”She said. Jackie nervously turned away from him and faced the television, hoping to be able to get what she needed to say out.  
“Okay, okay.”Eric conceded as he came to sit next to her on the couch.  
“Um, what happened?”He asked her as he sat down.  
“Did Kelso forget your birthday or something?”He guessed, hoping it would be something as trivial as that.  
“I’m pregnant.”Jackie chokes out. 

He can’t even find the words to respond with.  
~

Victoria opens her eyes only to find an unfamiliar ceiling staring back at her and she tried to piece together what had happened the night before. There was a lot of beer, she remembered that, but then someone brought out some Jack Daniels and the night got a little wobbly. Little bits and pieces continued to come back to her, until she finally looked to her left and the body she found there told her enough. Groaning, she pushed her body up into a sitting position only to find herself not wearing a real shirt, only a bra. She looked around next to her and found the shirt she had worn last night and pulled it over her shoulders, messing up her long hair in the process. She looked at the guy next to her again before grabbing the pillow she had been sleeping on and hitting him in the chest with it.  
“Bitch.”He says to her without opening his eyes.  
“Haven’t heard that one before.”She said to him with a smirk. He opened his eyes only to find her leaning over him, her long brown hair dangling over her and barely making contact with his chest.  
“I can’t believe you have, good Christain girl like yourself.”He joked. She smiled at him and giggled at him for a second before he wrapped his left arm around her and flipped them both over, using his arms to hold himself up over her.  
“That was an unfair move.”She said to him as she bucked her hips up and flipped them over again, so that she was on top of him and straddling his hips.  
“Oh and that was.”He said to her with a laugh. She leaned down and kissed him, hard and fast before getting off of him and landing on her back next to him. He wordlessly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and reached to the bedside table on his left and grabbed a pack of Marlboros.  
“Shut up and give me a cigarette.“She said to him as he handed her one. She took it and placed it between her lips, leaning over him as he grabbed a lighter off of the same bedside table and lit the cigarette for her.  
“Gotta be nicer to me, sweetheart.”He said to her as she took a long drag of the cigarette. She put the cigarette between two fingers on her left hand and stretched her right arm out towards him as she blew out the smoke. He grabbed the cigarette from her fingers and took a quick drag off of it before handing it back to her.  
“Yeah, that’ll happen.”She said to him before she taken another drag off the cigarette, blowing the smoke into his face. He looked at her for a moment before tackling her.  
~  
“And then, in the dream, two of the three stooges fed me grapes while I played them a beautiful song on my accordion. In the nude.”Fez said.  
“Somehow the accordion part bothers me more than the nude part.”Hyde said. As Hyde said the word ‘nude’, Victoria walked in with a man around their age that they had never seen before.  
“What the fuck, Fez?”She groaned as the two of them came up to the table. Hyde took notice of the man’s arm, which was loosely resting on his sister’s shoulders. Jackie, Kelso,Eric, and Fez looked up at Victoria and her partner,taking in the sight of Victoria’s sunglass covered eyes and messy hair.  
“Who’s your friend?”Hyde asked his sister. She turned and glared at him.  
“Scott, this is Steven, my brother.”Victoria said as she motioned to Steven.  
“You didn’t tell me you had a brother?”Scott said to Victoria.  
“Yes I did.”She said to him.  
“Is this your boyfriend, Victoria?”Fez asked her, in a way that could really only be described as Fez-like. Scott and Victoria made awkward eye contact before they looked back at the people in front of them.  
“I mean, I guess.”Scott said. Just them, Michael reached to steal a fry from Jackie, who slapped his hand away in response. Victoria took note of the occurrence.  
“Michael, stop it.”Jackie reprimanded.  
“What’d I do?”Kelso asked.  
“Look, I just need all the food I can get right now.”She said. Victoria took her sunglasses off and glared at her friend. Eric started uncontrollably laughing, obviously uncomfortable and nervous.  
“Really?”Victoria deadpanned.  
“Hi.”Donna said as she came into the Hub and stood next to Victoria and Scoot. She took note of Scott, but didn’t say anything, something else on her mind.  
“Uh, I have to go to the bathroom.”Donna said.  
“Are you serious.”Victoria muttered, Scott looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
“Jackie?”Donna added. Jackie looked amazed and turned around to look at Donna.  
“Oh,my god. Donna, you’ve never asked me to go to the bathroom with you before.”Jackie said as she scrambled to get out of her chair.  
“Yeah, it’s a big day.”Donna said as she grabbed Jackie’s hand and pulled her into the bathroom with her.  
“Man, she has been acting so weird lately. I’m telling you guys, I think it’s time to break up with her. “Kelso said as he leaned back on the legs of his chair.  
“Oh, that’s real nice. Why don’t you grow up.”Eric yelled at Kelso.  
“Mother of God, Jackie.”Victoria yelled at the bathroom door.  
“What has you two acting so weird.”Hyde asked cautiously.  
“You know?”Eric asked Victoria.  
“Of course I know, I just figured it out. Why the fuck do you know?”Victoria asked Eric.  
“She told me first.”Eric said.  
“Why would she do that?”Victoria said.  
“Because she couldn’t find you.”Eric said.  
“Where was she looking?”Victoria asked.  
“My basement!”Eric yelled. Victoria had a sad look on her face at that. Just then, she smirked.  
“I’m gonna tell him.”She said.  
“Victoria, don’t.”Eric said.  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Forman.”Victoria said as she took a step closer to Kelso and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. His face became one of shock, and then fainted, knocking over chairs in the process.  
“I think he knows.”Jackie said to Donna as they opened the bathroom door to find Fez attempting to wake Kelso up.  
~  
“So, I can’t actually hit a pregnant girl?”Victoria asked her brother again.  
“I’m sure that you could but you should not.”He said to her.  
“But what if she was a real bitch?”She asked.  
“No, Victoria.”He said to her.  
“I still don’t understand why Donna has to take this pill; Is she sick?”Fez asked the five people sitting around him, stopping Victoria from asking her brother same question over and over.  
“No, Fez. She takes the pill so that all the sex she wants and not get pregnant.”He explained.  
“With such a useful product available.”Fez said, picking up Kelso, who was laying over the table, by the collar.  
“What the hell were you thinking, you idiot?”Fez asked him before putting him back down.  
“Forman, you know what you should do man? You should probably break up with Donna. “Hyde said insightfully.  
“Because the pressure of that much worry-free sex, that could kill you.”Hyde said.  
“Yeah, just ask my ex.”Victoria said.  
“You’re on the pill.”Scott whispered in her ear.  
“Yes, and the answer to the next question is no.”Victoria whispered back.  
“Yeah, that would be Plan B, Hyde.”Eric said to his friend.  
“Also a great invention.”Victoria muttered. Her brother turned to his left and glared at her.  
“I wish Jackie would’ve thought of going on the pill.”Kelso sat up.  
“You know, If I had a chance. I’d do it all different.”Kelso sniffed.  
“No you wouldn’t.”Hyde said.  
“Yeah, you’re right I wouldn’t.”Kelso said. Victoria choked out a laugh before leaning her head on Scott’s shoulder.  
“I should’ve broken up with her when I had the chance.”Kelso said. The six of them said nothing as Donna, followed by Jackie, walked into the Hub and Donna came to stand behind Eric. Victoria picked her head up, wanting to see what the redhead had to say.  
“Okay, so, uh, Eric, can I talk to you? Alone?”Donna asked.  
“Sure.”Eric said.  
“Okay.”Donna cool. The two of them made their way out of the Hub as Jackie went to stand behind the seat that Eric had left vacant.  
“Michael.”Jackie said.  
“I’m not pregnant.”She said after a short pause. Victoria widened her eyes and smirked .  
“Yes.”Kelso said, standing up.  
“Yes! YES”He yelled, lifting his arms up into the air.  
“So you feel tons better now, right?”She asked him.  
“Oh, yeah.”He said, still yelling a little.  
“Oh, my god that’s so great. Cause you know what? I’m breaking up with you.”Jackie said.  
“What?”Everyone except for Victoria asked. She started laughing uncontrollably before getting up and walking away from the table.  
“Look, MIchael, this whole experience has opened my eyes and nothing will stand in the way of my dream of becoming a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader.”Jackie said. Victoria leaned against the wall opposite them and smirked. Jackie turned and walked over to Victoria.  
“Wanna go out tonight?”Jackie asked her friend.  
“I don’t want to go anywhere with you at the moment.”Victoria said. Jackie looked at her for a second before saying.  
“Oh, well.”Jackie said.  
“Yeah.”Victoria said.  
“Are you planning on telling my why?”Jackie asked.  
“You’re a smart girl, Burkhart, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”Victoria said before making her way back over to the table. Jackie walked out of the Hub, trying to figure out why her best friend was cross with her.  
“Did, she just break up with me?”Kelso asked as he sat back down.  
“Yup.”Hyde said before laughing as he sister had just a minute before.  
“I am so sad for you.”Fez said, not seeming sad at all.  
“May I please have her phone number?”Fez asked. Victoria kicked Fez under the table.  
“Ai.”He said.  
“Tough break man.”Scott said to Kelso before getting up and pulling Victoria up with him.  
“I think you’re a fucking idiot, so you got what you deserve.”Victoria said to him as the two of them crossed behind him.  
“Victoria.”Scott reprimanded.  
“I’m not wrong.”She said as they walked away.  
“Where are you two going?”Hyde asked them.  
“You don’t wanna know.”Victoria yelled over her shoulder as Scott opened the door to her.  
~

Jackie hated coming home to an empty house but she always did anyways. Now she felt far more lonely that she usually did, though. She didn’t even have the question of whether or not Kelso would call, and she couldn’t have Victoria over, and she was lonely. She was so fucking lonely and she didn’t know what to do about it. So she grabbed a bottle of tequila from the liquor cabinet, and tried to feel less lonely. 

(it didn’t work.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, and sorry that this is a bit shorter than the last one. When I write the ones like this, I first rematch the episode, then I rematch it and get dialogue, as well, as changing it to incorporate Victoria. It's a bit tedious but I like the end result. I hope you all enjoyed, leave a kudos if you did. 
> 
> again, find me on tumblr at jacquelineshoping


End file.
